Many user equipments (UEs) communicate over a wireless cellular network and over a wireless local area network (WLAN). A packet data network (PDN) connection of the UE is typically started on or migrated to the WLAN to reduce traffic congestion on the wireless cellular network and/or provide a faster data connection. With no active PDN connections on the wireless cellular network, the UE may be placed in a radio resource control (RRC)-Idle mode with the wireless cellular network or detached from the wireless cellular network. However, if the PDN connection needs to be transferred from the WLAN to the wireless cellular network (e.g., if the WLAN fails or the UE moves out of a coverage area of the WLAN), the UE must first transition to the RRC-Connected mode with the wireless cellular network, thereby causing delay in the handover of the PDN connection.